


121 Days

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Reader Insert, Supernatural AU - Freeform, human!Cas, spn au, spn reader insert, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, winchester!reader x human!castiel, winchester!sister x human!castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: A story spanning over four months, Castiel and Y/n find themselves in a desperate race for family, freedom, and love.





	1. Chapter 1

Y/n’s head lolls, and a low groan falls past her lips at the burning sensation on her hip. Her eyes flutter closed, and she curses herself as she struggles against her shackles, knowing that it’s in vain. Although she knows it will only egg them on, she can’t help the small whimper that falls past her lips as she thrashes helplessly. Her heart slams against her rib cage painfully, and her body goes limp against her restraints. Pain radiates from her wrists as her weight is now fully supported by those chains tied to the ceiling, which connected to her handcuffs. She strains to try and gain her footing back, but she simply can’t. The cut on her hip tears more in protest of her struggles, and y/n cries out, clenching her fists weakly. “Please,” she croaks, “please, let me out of these- I won’t even try to run away, please- I-“

She suddenly falls silent as she catches the gaze of the tallest Demon. Her tongue suddenly feels clumsy in her mouth, and she stammers slightly. She turns her gaze to the floor, unable to handle his intense stare. He walks over to her slowly, and leans forward, gripping one of the chains and yanking on it, forcing y/n to stumble forward. He puts his hand under her chin, tilting her head up to force her to meet his gaze. Her eyebrows narrow, and she can’t help but see a thin glint of kindness in his eyes- although she doubts it comes from the Demon. The man it’s currently inhabiting looks to be someone who used to be quite pleasant. He tilts his head to the side. Something shines in his eyes, but only for a second. He grabs her face, and pulls her head closer, leaning in over her shoulder.

“Don’t say anything,” he growls lowly. He pulls back slightly, and his lips hover by her ear. “Stay here until I tell you to,” his voice drops an octave, and she has trouble hearing him herself. “You’ll be out soon, trust me.” Finally, the man steps back, and turns to the rest of the Demons. Y/n sees him pulling a blade from behind his back, and he lunges forward quickly, only for his back to violently arch as he throws his head back, a harsh, loud shout ripping past his throat. He contorts slightly, his eyes flashing black as the Demon attempts to force himself back into control. The man screams again, this time words fly past his lips. “You can’t have the girl,” his voice goes hoarse, and y/n glances at him, her eyes widening slightly. He turns his gaze away from her, eyeing the basin of water she had previously been turning into holy water. He rips himself backwards, quiet painfully landing into the adequately sized basin. 

A loud scream rips out from his lungs as he writhes in the water, his skin searing, although no damage comes to it. His shouts turn into soft cries as a plume of black smoke shoots out of his mouth. His body goes limp for only a second, and then he’s forcing himself up, disregarding the demon that had previously been possessing him that now shoots out one of the windows. Instead, he turns his attention to the other three demons, his head tilting downwards as his voice drops dangerously low, an exorcism falling past his lips. They begin shouting, moving forward in sheer panic to stop him, and he pulls on a cord, releasing a knife from somewhere up in the ceiling. It falls and the man grabs it midair, instantly striking down one of the demons, the exorcism still continuing past his lips. Beams of reddish light pour out of the wound, and all his other orifices as the demon cries out and falls to the ground. 

The man turns his gaze to the other ones, his words faltering for a second as a deep growl sounds in the back of his throat. “Hell is too good for you,” his voice is hoarse, and he clings himself forward, managing to clip one of the demons with the blade before his body is flung back, slamming harshly into the wall. A slew of curses fly past his mouth, and he launches the knife forward, stumbling to his feet. The knife sticks into the demon’s chest, and it howls also, light emitting from its body. He moves forward, but the last demon has already left the body by the time he gets to the knife. He pulls it out of the dead man, and stands up straight, a low grunt falling past his lips as he stumbles forward, putting the knife back into its hilt. He reaches out, and unlatched y/n’s shackles, weakly catching her as she falls against him. He stumbles back, steadying himself as she moves away from him, slumping weakly.

“Y-you,” she gasps, her throat dry, and the words painful to speak. Her legs shake under her, but she still tries to push away, intent on holding herself up. “This isn’t real,” she whispers. “This is some other form of torture…I…it can’t be real.” The man’s head tilts slightly as he regards her gently, his gaze completely changed from earlier. He reaches out, grabbing her arm to support her more.

“This isn’t any sort of trick, or torture.” His gaze flickers back to the man who still lays motionless on the ground, and he curses slightly, moving over to him and briefly checking for a pulse before standing up again and moving back over to Y/n, noticing her beginning to sway on her feet slightly. He wraps his arms around her, moving to lift her up, but stops when she weakly hits at his arm.

“No,” she grumbles, “I’m fine.” She weakly pushes at him again, stopping when he laughs.

“You’ve been tortured by demons for days. You’re weak, you’re tired.”

“You were possessed by one.” She points out, stumbling as he walks move slowly, still supporting almost all her weight. He nods slowly at this, and shrugs.

“Not the same.” He digs into his pockets, nudging the warehouse’s door open, and steps out. Y/n immediately breathes in deeply, taking in the fresh scent, thankful for the cool breeze that hits her face. He glances at her as her eyes close, and smiles slightly, shaking his head. “It was only a few days,” he jokes, “don’t tell me you forgot what it felt like to be out?”

Y/n’s gaze quickly turns to his as they stumble towards an older looking car. “Listen,” she says, swallowing thickly. “I’m really thankful that you helped me, but I’m not going anywhere with you. I’ve gotta get back to my brothers- this was supposed to be…well, brief.” He tilts his head at this.

“You’re a hunter.” He says. Her eyebrows shoot up, and she nods.

“You knew that. Apparently, you’re one too- uh…” Her voice trails off as she realizes she doesn’t know his name, and he smiles slightly.

“Castiel. I would shake your hand, but I’m busy being your crutch.” She snorts and pulls away from him slightly.

“Well, Castiel, thanks for saving me, really, but I have to get back to my brothers. So, this is where we part.” Castiel tilts his head, his deep blue eyes meeting hers briefly.

“Do tell me,” he says, “how are you planning on getting back? We’re in the middle of nowhere,” he holds his arms out to his side. She swallows, biting her cheek to keep from admitting he’s right. Her phone was destroyed by the demons, so she had no way of quickly calling her brothers, and she had no idea where so was. “Where are your brothers?” He asks slowly, unlocking the car and opening the passenger door for her. He walks over to the other side and climbs in, barely waiting to see if she’d climbed in the car before he begins driving away.

The passenger door slams shut, and she glares over at him. “What the fuck?” She growls, pulling the seatbelt across her chest and huffing. Castiel glances over at her, and smiles, shaking his head slightly as he flicks on the radio.

“I don’t think I ever got your name,” he comments, once again glancing over at her.

“Y/n, Y/n Winchester.” He nods and turns his attention back to the road. “Really?” She scoffs. “You call yourself a hunter and you haven’t even heard that name?” He laughs slightly.

“Someone thinks highly of herself.”

“No- not me, my brothers. They…” Y/n sighs. “They get into a lot of shit, and I usually get dragged into it. Dean and Sam.” Castiel nods, and shrugs his shoulders.

“I don’t really…work with people. You’re actually the first hunter I’ve met.” Y/n smiles slightly, shaking her head.

“Well, don’t expect this stay to be long…or anything. I’m just sticking with you long enough to get to a phone, call my brothers and let them know I’m okay. Then, I’m going back to the bunker.” Castiel raises an eyebrow.

“Bunker?” She nods.

“It’s complicated.” Her eyes close briefly, and her breathing deepens.

“Hey, if you need to rest…” Y/n shakes her head.

“I’m fine.”

“I think you keep forgetting the tortured by demons part,” Castiel comments, glancing over at her worriedly. “Are you warm enough? Feel free to mess with the temperature, and settings and everything.” Y/n coughs lightly.

“The only thing I’d think about changing is the damn channel. I mean, come on? Christian Rock?” Castiel’s grip tightens on the wheel slightly, and his knuckles turn white. She glances over, the smile leaving her face as she realizes she’s hit a sore spot, and she shrinks in her seat slightly. “I- mean, not that there’s anything wrong with Christian Rock, it’s really…uh, holy, and stuff…” He reaches forward stiffly and clicks the radio off, his intense gaze focusing on the dark road ahead of them, complete silence taking the place of the music. Y/n blinks a few times before relaxing and leaning her head against the window, staring out at the passing trees. Great job, she shakes her head at herself, and sighs slightly. “I really didn’t mean to be rude.” She whispers. “I’m not used to the whole…being delicate thing. My two brothers always tossed my around- in a teasing way, so I’m not the…most gentle person ever.” Castiel blinks, his gaze briefly flickering up to the rearview mirror.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me, y/n.” His voice comes out strained. “I listen to it because it’s what I’m used to.” She bites her lips to keep from asking more questions, not wanting to intrude too much, and nods instead. But, Castiel continues, much to y/n’s surprise. “I grew up in a very devout, Christian family,” his voice falters for a second, as if he’s debating whether to continue. He seems to settle on silence, as his grip tightens on the steering wheel once again and he forces his gaze forward. Y/n stares at him, and nods slowly.

“Well…” Her voice trails off slightly. “When I was young- really young, my mom died. She was killed by a demon. It’s sorta what got my whole family into this line of work, you know?” Castiel’s face falls slightly, and he briefly closes his eyes.

“I’m sorry, y/n.”

“No, no- it’s fine. I’ve…I’ve made my peace with it. My brothers haven’t, not really, but…” She shrugs. “I guess I just didn’t know her very well.” Castiel nods and looks away.

“Still, losing a parent- losing anyone…it’s hard.” Y/n nods, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. Castiel glances over at her, smiling slightly as she slowly drifts asleep, and he flicks the radio back on, turning the volume down to a soft murmur. “Thank you, Y/n.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All establishments (restaurants, bars, motels, etc) throughout this whole series are made-up, and are not meant to resemble any certain establishment. Memories and “flashback” type scenes are in italics

Castiel’s hands tighten around the steering wheel, and he glances over at y/n, her chest rising and falling slowly as she sleeps. He blinks slowly, turning his gaze back to the road and running one hand through his hair quickly. He sighs, his gaze briefly flickering over to Y/n before he forces his eyes to the road, and flicks off the radio, opting to drive in silence. Castiel sighs deeply, his grip on the wheel loosening.

_“You need to get out of here, go, now!”_

He sighs again, fidgeting slightly in his seat.

_“Hurry, go! Are you crazy? Get out of here!”_

His gaze flits over to y/n’s peacefully sleeping form and he bites his tongue to keep from waking her. He drives like this for a while, looking at the road for a few seconds and then at y/n. Finally, after what seems like hours y/n stirs slightly, and Castiel’s spine goes rigid, and he focuses his attention back on the road.

“How long was I asleep for?” She asks, her voice hoarse from sleep. Castiel glances at her, pretending he just noticed she woke up.

“Five hours.” He keeps his answer simple and short, doing his best to not blurt out another thank you. She sighs, and stretches in her seat, sighing slightly.

“Sign says there’s a bar a few miles up,” she says, glancing over at him. “You drink?” Castiel laughs at this and shakes his head slightly.

“Of course. But we don’t have time to make any extra stops, I need to get you back to where you’re going.” Y/n studies him cautiously.

“Can’t we just get one drink? Come on, I want to stretch my legs. Plus, who said anything about you getting me back to where I need to be?”

“I did.” Castiel says, glancing at her briefly. “I’m getting you back to…your brothers? Right, that’s where you said you’re going. Some bunker?” Y/n scoffs and shakes her head.

“You’re going to get me a phone, that’s all. I’m not asking you to bring me back to my brothers, okay? I can get there on my own, I really don’t need some big, strong man to take me-”

“Okay.” Castiel interrupts, his voice slightly raspy. “I just…was trying to be nice. I was trying to…” His voice trails off, and his spine goes rigid. “Never mind.”

“What? What is it, oh mighty hero?” Y/n snaps, not sure exactly why she’s getting so angry with him so quickly. “You’re trying to what? Get in my pants? Because, let me tell you, buddy-”

“I would never do something like that!” Castiel barks, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightens on the wheel. “I was going to say I was trying to help you,” he hisses through clenched teeth, trying to reign in his anger. “I wouldn’t- that’s not…” His voice falters briefly. “But, I probably shouldn’t try and help you. It’s not my business and all that.” He stares forward, clenching and unclenching his jaw like mad before turning into the parking lot of some shady looking bar called Tanzy’s. He parks the car, and all but kicks his door open, not waiting to see if y/n was out before he yanks the bar’s door open and is in the building. Y/n sighs and unbuckles her seatbelt, climbing out of the car and hurrying over to the doors.

By the time she gets in, Castiel already has a beer in his hands and he glances over at the sound of the little bell ringing. She huffs, and sits down on the stool next to him, glaring slightly. “You didn’t have to storm off,” she comments, motioning for the bartender. “I’ll take a whiskey, neat.” He nods, and she turns her attention back to Castiel. “I feel like I upset you,” she tries, drumming her fingers on the counter. Castiel peers at her, and shakes his head, taking a long drink from his beer.

“No, you didn’t.” He sets the bottle down and traces invisible shapes in the cracking wood.

“But…?” She prompts, grabbing her glass and muttering a quiet thank you.

Castiel swallows roughly, and keeps his focus on the table, tapping his foot slightly. “I said, it’s not you. Got nothin’ to do with you,” he mumbles. “Anyways, shouldn’t you ask them for a phone? So, you can call your brothers, or whatever.” Y/n squints slightly, trying to understand his tone as he finishes off his beer quickly. She shakes her head, sighing slightly.

“I wanna drink a bit first.” She replies. “They’re probably gonna be mad at me.” Castiel’s eyes dart up, a wicked look settling on his face.

“Why would they be angry with you? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Y/n shrugs.

“I let myself get caught.” Castiel’s lips part and he shakes his head, flagging down the bartender and ordering the same as y/n had.

“You made a mistake, y/n. They should be worried, not angry.” She glances over at him, biting her lip absentmindedly.

“Hey, Cas-”

“Don’t call me that,” he hisses, his hand gripping the edge of the table. “I, sorry…just, please- Castiel.” Y/n nods, frowning.

“I’m sorry Castiel.” He shakes his head slightly.

“It’s just, bad memories.”

“Oh.”

They fall into silence for a while, both finishing off their drink and ordering another one before even attempting conversation again.

“So, Castiel.” Y/n says. “I don’t really…know much about you.” She peers over at him, trying to gauge his reaction. “Do you want to tell me about yourself, let me get to know the man who saved me?” Castiel sighs and grits his teeth, staring at the table for a few seconds before nodding tensely.

“Yeah, okay.” She scoots her barstool a little closer to his and flashes him a smile when he raises an eyebrow at her action.

“Continue,” she motions outwards and grins at him.

Castiel shakes his head slightly, and continues:

“I already told you that I came from a devout Christian family. I grew up with maybe 12 or 18 other kids in my house. Only a few of us-maybe five or six- are our Father’s children, the others were kids who didn’t have a home, or just didn’t have anywhere to go. My Father took them in- he believed in helping people, doing what you can for others.” Castiel finishes his drink, and flags the bartender down, motioning for another without pausing: “He was always gone. Out doing God’s work. Left our Mom with 18 mouths to feed, 18 kids to keep track of and keep under control. Sometimes kids would come and go- I remember one day waking up and there were 20 kids in the house, and then within the next month they were gone again. It was always busy- church, work, school. Church, work, school. Church comes first- always. Then work, because we needed money. Money to pay for food, water, electricity- all the extra hungry mouths we fed. The oldest kids- me being one of them- worked. We worked to help our parents, to keep the house and keep our siblings from starving. I was never angry at having to work,” Castiel laughs, and takes a drink from his glass, “saw it as me being blessed enough to work.” He casts a sideways glance at y/n. “I did always love helping people though,” he murmurs softly. “Maybe- a little too much,” a bitter laugh falls past his lips, and he drags a hand down his face. “But, that’s not…ah, anyways, my siblings and me- my real siblings, we were are really close. My older brother Gabriel was always there.”

“Gabriel?” Y/n repeats.

“Yeah, Gabriel.”

“That’s…like the angel?” Castiel laughs loudly, his blue eyes sparkling slightly.

“We all have biblical names- me and my siblings.” He shakes his head and swirls his glass.

“Oh.” Castiel glances over at her, his smile fading.

“But, that’s enough about me.”

“What- no, Cas-Castiel, I wanna know how you go to be a hunter. C’mon, must be a great story.” Castiel’s whole body goes stiff, and he glances over at y/n.

“I-it’s not a big deal,” he murmurs. “Just this girl…she really kicked me out of…where I was, and, well- here I am.” Y/n tilts her head, not sure if it’s her slight buzz or his that made the sentence incomprehensible. 

Castiel stumbles out of the bar, fumbling for his keys as y/n trips after him.

“Wait, Castiel y-you really shouldn’t drive.” She slurs, leaning on him for support when he stops suddenly.

“I’ll be fine- I’m not even…that drunk,” Castiel turns around to face her, his head swimming as he racks his brain. “I feel like we’re forgetting something,” he whispers.

“Your keys?” Y/n says suddenly, her eyes widening.

“Right here,” Castiel shakes the keys in her face, and she relaxes slightly.

“Good.”

They stand in silence for a few moments before Castiel turns around and moves towards his car once more.

“No, seriously, stop.” Y/n reaches out, grabbing his arm. “You can’t drive like that, I don’t wanna die because you thought you could drive hammered.”

“You said you weren’t coming with me.” Castiel says. “You didn’t need, mmm, someone to get you back.” Castiel sways on his feet slightly, his eyes fluttering shut. “But that’s- f-fine if you changed your mind,” he stumbles backwards, falling up against his car and landing on the ground. He closes his eyes and lifts his face to the sky.

“Castiel, oh my god are you okay?” Y/n crouches next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. His eyes snap open as if he’d just waken up, and they dart over to her, the pupils blown wide.

“I’m fine,” he mumbles, looking away, and then directly back to her. “I…” Y/n leans in, stumbling forward as she losses her balance. She catches herself on his shoulders, and his hands go to her back to try and help steady her. “You really are,” his eyes flutter shut, and he breathes in deeply, “a lightweight, arent’cha?” He laughs when she slaps his arm, pulling away suddenly.

“Shut up, Castiel.” She stands up quickly- a little too quickly, as the world tilts and she lands roughly on the ground next to Castiel. He laughs, letting his head loll to the side so he can watch her.

“So, if you don’t want me driving what’s your plan?” He slurs, his eyes half closing, darting down to look at her lips then back to her eyes. Y/n’s mouth goes dry, and she opens her mouth.

“Well, I’m sure there’s got to be a motel around somewhere.” She whispers.

“Mmm?” Castiel tilts his head, a small smile gracing his features as he leans towards her.

“T-there’s always a motel…somewhere.” She manages to choke out, her gaze dropping to his lips as they hover inches away from hers.

“Mmm.” His eyes close, and his head falls, his forehead bumping against hers and resting on hers. “That’s…mmmph.” His words trail off into incoherent mumbling, and he shifts slightly, causing his head to fall, resting in the crook of her neck.

“Castiel?” She whispers.

“Mm?”

“I think I know what we can do. We should sleep together in the car.” His head pulls back quickly, and his eyes open wide as he stares at her.

“W-what?” He mutters, his brow furrowing.

“N-No, in the car. The car. Sleep. Sleep in the, augh, fucking hell.” Y/n drags a hand down her face. “I didn’t mean…I meant if there aren’t any motels, we could sleep in the car. Not sleep together in the car but sleep in the car…together?” Castiel’s face lights up in amusement and he laughs.

“That’s nice of you to offer.” His eyes flutter closed again, and he inhales sharply, forcing them open and pushing himself to his feet. “But I think there’s a motel over there,” he gestures vaguely to the right. “Red Lion or somethin’.” He stumbles forward a few steps before turning around. “You coming? I don’t feel right leaving you out here,” Y/n scrambles to her feet, and grabs his outstretched hand, leaning on him for support as they both stumble in the direction of the dimly lit building.

“We need a room,” Castiel says, placing some money down on the counter. “Me and her,” he says, blinking multiple times.

“Two people,” y/n adds, glancing over at Castiel who nods in agreement, his expression sincere. The man glances between the two of them, sighing as he hands Castiel a key. He picks up the key, barely listening to what room they are in as he stumbles forward, dragging y/n with him. Castiel manages to open the door and moves forward. He stumbles to the furthest bed and kicks off his shoes. “Sleep well, y/n.” He mumbles. Castiel unbuttons his pants and unzips his zipper, and lets his pants drop to the ground. Y/n coughs and covers her face. “What are you- uh, doing?”

“Relax, I’m wearing boxers. I wasn’t going to sleep in my jeans.” He shrugs, and flops down onto the bed, haphazardly kicking the blankets off and pulling the sheet over his body. “You might as well get comfortable too,” he mumbles, turning his back to her.

“Maybe I just didn’t want to offend your conservative ass,” she mumbles, opting to sleep in her clothes and climbing into bed. He laughs, a deep, throaty laugh, and throws one of the pillows at her.

“Here, don’t need it.” He says. “Oh, and by the way- I’m not modest and conserved anymore. That was…a long time ago. I’m different now, so, don’t worry about ‘offending’ me.” Y/n laughs at this, shivering under her blankets.

“Well, that’s good to know.” She mutters. She can hear the bed squeak as he stands up, and a heap of blankets are tossed onto her. “Hey! What are you-”

“I’m not cold, you were shivering.” He climbs back into his bed and pulls the sheet back over his body. “Goodnight, y/n.”

“Goodnight, Castiel.”


End file.
